


Superheroína

by Erzs



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no era Patsy Walker, después de todo lo que había aprendido, sabía que podía ser más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroína

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica Jones ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel, Netflix y demás

Sostenía la máscara entre sus manos, observando las orejas puntiagudas y los agujeros en los ojos.

Había conseguido el traje entre la utilería vieja, de la última visita que había hecho a su "madre"

Unas cuantas modificaciones, garras retráctiles en los guantes, cortes y ajustes por aquí y por allá y listo. Un traje a la medida.

Y ahora que solo le faltaba ponerse la máscara dudaba. Ella no tenía poderes como Jessica. Ella solo tenía un buen entrenamiento y buenos reflejos. Ella no fue escogida por el universo. Ella no era nadie.

Y aun así, sabía que debía ponérsela.

Temerosa se acercó al espejo, quedando anonadada con el reflejo.

La mujer frente a ella se veía tan segura. Tan fuerte. Tan poderosa. Tan diferente a ella.

La apariencia gatuna resaltaba todas esas cualidades. Su cabello rubio revoloteaba como llamaradas con cada movimiento que daba.

Y lo supo.

La persona frente a ella no era Patsy Walker.

No era esa niña indefensa que su madre usaba.

Era Trish.

Era una superheroína.

Era Hellcat.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo quiero ver a Hellcat! Y de ese deseo nació esto. Espero les haya gustado~


End file.
